Love, emotions and Grille Pain
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, Yaoi, Fun Duo va droit dans le mur. Et un pilote observe la scène. Pour Fredka, Lysanéa et Mifibou ! OS III Phase III : Ou Quatre et Trowa comprennent que la verite est ailleurs... et ou on observe en silence - ou presque ! Finito.
1. Où Duo va droit dans le mur

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable et ;)**

**Rating : **K +

**C'est quoi ?** une petite fic sourire encore parce que je suis d'humeur légère, je m'en fous j'ai besoin de m'aérer :) Alors j'aère avec vous !

**Résumé : **Heero et Duo ont une conversation qu'un troisième individu suit

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis une warrior :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour Fredka, toutes les reviews qu'elle m'a envoyées sans que j'ai pu la remercier personnellement (pas d'email). Alors ceci est un merci ! Et pour Lysanéa et Mifibou, parce que j'ai pensé à vous alors voilà :)**

* * *

**Love, emotions and Grille-Pain**

**-X-X-X-**

**Phase 1: Où Duo va droit dans le mur**

**-X-X-X-**

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, 12 décembre AC 201, 10 minutes après une conversation agitée entre Quatre et Duo, 11h38**

**-X-X-X-**

POV de X (vous le devinerez bien assez tôt :p)

**-X-X-X-**

Je lis sur les lèvres et je suis curieux alors j'écoute avec les yeux.

Le bureau de Heero est insonorisé, mais mon bureau se trouve à côté, séparé par une porte.

Et cette porte était vitrée. Et je fais mon curieux.

Alors alors, qu'est-ce que ça raconte... ça a fait un de ces ramdams dans le couloir...

Ok, si j'avais bien refermé ma porte je n'aurais rien entendu. Mais je n'aurais pas pu faire ma commère non plus.

Pourquoi ce raffut ?

Pourquoi Heero a traîné Duo comme un cerf-volant ?

Ah, Duo a récupéré son bras.

La porte est fermée et il ouvre la bouche. On va savoir.

...

Oula.

**-X-X-X-**

- Bon. Vu la tête que tu tires tu as entendu une partie de ma conversation avec Quatre.

- Hn.

- Alors je vais pas te mentir et te dire que c'est pas ce que tu crois, Heero. Parce que c'est ce que tu crois.

- Hn…

- Je t'aime.

- Hn ?

**-X-X-X-**

Non... jure !

**-X-X-X-**

- Oui oui tu as bien entendu, je t'aime. Comme on aime son grille-pain et le grille-pain est mon meilleur ami. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les toasts.

- Hn.

- Et donc je t'aime.

- Hn…

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Heero, ça change rien entre nous.

- Quoi ?

**-X-X-X-**

Heero Yuy qui hausse un sourcil c'est commun.

Heero Yuy qui écarquille les yeux même imperceptiblement, c'est surréaliste.

Et moi je me marre, mais je me marre... heureusement que c'est insonorisé.

**-X-X-X-**

- Ca ne change rien entre nous.

- Hn ?

- Ouais.

- …

**-X-X-X-**

Et Duo avait l'air convaincu aussi.

J'ai un fou rire.

**-X-X-X-**

- Que veux-tu que ça change ? Ca fait des années que je t'aime et j'ai pas changé de comportement envers toi. La seule différence c'est que tu le sais. Mais ça changera rien entre nous.

- …

- T'as l'air sceptique. Tu sais j'aime mon grille-pain et il me le rend bien en me faisant mes toasts préférés, chauds, craquants et fondants à souhait même s'il serait tout aussi génial avec un autre proprio.

- …

**-X-X-X-**

Voir Heero Yuy essayer de toutes ses forces de comprendre avait quelque chose de...

**-X-X-X-**

- Et pourtant un jour je devrais le quitter parce qu'il ne fonctionnera plus. Ça me déchirera le cœur mais c'est la vie ! Y aura d'autres modèles, d'autres marques, même si ce grille-pain aura une place spéciale dans mon cœur et que mon estomac ne l'oubliera jamais.

- … Tu es en train de me comparer à un grille-pain ?

**-X-X-X-**

Oui, Duo Maxwell te compare à un grille-pain.

**-X-X-X-**

- C'est pas péjoratif !

**-X-X-X-**

Mais ce n'est pas péjoratif, Heero.

¤ pleure de rire ¤

**-X-X-X-**

- ...

- C'est juste pour te faire comprendre que je reste le même et que ça ne change rien pour toi, même si mes intérêts changeront tôt ou tard.

- Ah ça oui, tu restes le même baka…

- Content que tu sois soulagé.

- Les données ne prennent pas en considération tous les paramètres.

- Hein ?

**-X-X-X-**

Oh, Duo Maxwell ne comprenait pas, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel en soit.

Non il n'était pas gonflé. C'était juste une quiche intergalactique.

**-X-X-X-**

- Tu viens de me comparer à un grille-pain. Si tu ne comprends les métaphores que quand tu les fais alors nous avons un vrai problème.

- Je me comprends c'est le principal.

- Ta théorie ne prend en considération que ton opinion, Duo.

- Oui.

- Mais je suis concerné aussi, non ?

- Oui.

**-X-X-X-**

Logique

**-X-X-X-**

- Et, je peux avoir une opinion ou il n'y a que la tienne qui compte ?

- Non !

- Non, je ne peux pas donner mon opinion ?

- Non. Enfin vas-y, exprime-toi.

- Et si je veux que ça change quelque chose ?

...

- Hein ?

- Deux.

**-X-X-X-**

Oui, tu fais quoi Duo, si Heero veut que ça change ?

**-X-X-X-**

- Ben… ça dépend du changement, Heero. Si tu ne veux plus me parler je te trouverais très con mais je respecterais ta décision. Si tu veux me frapper je frapperais le premier et je te trouverais encore plus con.

- Et si je veux y réfléchir ?

- … réfléchir à quoi ? J'ai dit que je t'aimais, pas que je voulais sortir avec toi.

**-X-X-X-**

Fort. Très, très fort.

Heero faisait tout pour ne pas être largué, mais quand même.

**-X-X-X-**

- ???? Ce n'est pas la suite logique si on est tous les deux dans les mêmes dispositions ?

- Ah non. Ahh non. Ah non non non non non. Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi, sois tranquille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben déjà faut pas se faire d'illusion : les psys à la télé m'ont tout bien expliqué. Je te trouve bien parce que t'es inaccessible.

- ...

**-X-X-X-**

Voir Heero Yuy se décomposer dignement et subrepticement avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Heero, si tu y arrives, à défaut de le priver de dessert, tu vas le priver de télé.

Et Duo qui continuait, limite la main sur le coeur.

**-X-X-X-**

- Je veux pas briser notre amitié parce que t'auras les chaussettes qui puent et un slip du pauvre ou que je pète, que je ronfle au pieu et que j'ai le cul velu et pas velvet, quand toi tu veux faire un câlin. Je veux pas rentrer dans la rubrique faits divers. Je préfère qu'on reste potes.

- ... Tu as les fesses poilues ?

- Pas des masses mais ça peut gêner, y en a qui aiment pas.

- Y a pas que le physique qui compte.

- Non. Mais ça compte. Et c'est pas le seul problème de toute façon.

**-X-X-X-**

Et Heero avait le front de paraître étonné.

C'était ce que disait le regard de Duo.

Oh la la j'en peux plus.

**-X-X-X-**

- ?

- Ben on travaille ensemble et ça le fait pas.

- ...

**-X-X-X-**

Heero avait une magnifique veine qui tressautait sur sa tempe gauche.

Elle apparaissait très rarement.

Tient, elle était là.

**-X-X-X-**

- …

- Ben réagis pas comme ça ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'as entendu la conversation, t'étais pas censé le savoir. C'est un des points dont j'ai discuté avec Quatre. Imposer ses sentiments aux autres est débile. Parler de ses sentiments pour ne rien en faire n'a aucun intérêt.

- …

- Si je sors avec toi je vais te tuer parce que tu prends des risques à la con et que je vais pas aimer et que j'aurais des raisons de l'ouvrir. Toi tu vas pas aimer que je l'ouvre et on va s'entretuer. Donc non ferme et définitif.

- …

**-X-X-X-**

Duo et son sourire confiant.

Heero qui se demande dans quelle dimension il a atterri et surtout, à quel moment il était mort.

**-X-X-X-**

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça changerait rien !

- … N'importe quoi.

- … ?

- Déjà que tes fesses soient velues ou non je m'en contrefous, il existe des solutions pour ça.

- Moi vivant ? JAMAIS !

**-X-X-X-**

Mais Heero était passé à autre chose.

**-X-X-X-**

- Et pour le coup du travail... ça change quoi à ton comportement habituel ? Tu m'engueules déjà ouvertement parce que je prends trop de risque.

- Oui mais je le fais avec tout le monde, Heero.

- Mais pas de la même manière. Et je n'aime déjà pas quand tu l'ouvres c'est sûr…

- Et donc ça ne change rien !

- … mais ça peut s'arranger.

**-X-X-X-**

Tiens, Duo était largué.

Il fronçait très fort les sourcils.

**-X-X-X-**

- Euh je te suis plus là… tu étais plus ou moins en train de faire ton Wu Fei… on était plus ou moins en train de dire la même chose sauf que tu croyais que c'était un contre-argument…

- Je ne fais pas mon Wu Fei et je confirme. Ca ne change rien, oui.

- Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dis depuis le début Hee Fei.

- Baka. Ça ne change rien non pas parce que tu fais comme si de rien n'était en m'ayant dit que tu m'aimais. Mais parce que tu te comportes déjà comme si nous étions ensemble.

- Je te suis pas mais je suis pas d'accord.

**-X-X-X-**

On ne peut pas être pour ou contre une idée qu'on ne comprend pas.

Ah si, c'était possible. Il y avait bien des gens qui votaient sans lire les promesses électorales.

**-X-X-X-**

- Mais je m'en fous. Les gars me demandent quand est-ce que je vais ouvrir les yeux, pour te dire oui ou te dire non mais dire quelque chose, surtout.

- Les gars ?

**-X-X-X-**

Et Heero d'énumérer.

**-X-X-X-**

- Réléna te trouve mignon à faire ton hamster dans sa roue. Trowa te trouve pathétique et espère que tu ne contamineras pas d'autres personnes avec tes conneries. Wu Fei te trouve courageux dans ton déshonneur. Hilde te trouve logique dans ta bêtise. Zechs voit où tu veux en venir ce qui fait peur. Et là j'ai entendu Quatre et il te trouve lâche même s'il te comprend.

- Et c'est censé me faire changer d'avis ?

- Et j'étais censé avoir un avis ?

**-X-X-X-**

Prends ça dans ta face, Duo.

**-X-X-X-**

- On ne peut pas sortir ensemble, Heero.

- Vouloir c'est pouvoir.

- Ok. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

- Dommage. Dans ce cas je vais faire comme toi : je ne te laisse pas le choix et je te le dis parce que ça ne changera rien aux résultats.

**-X-X-X-**

Et Heero qui attrape le poignet de Duo avec plus de douceur qu'au début.

**-X-X-X-**

- Doucement. Je croyais que tu voulais y réfléchir ?

- J'ai dit « et si » Si tu pensais que tu allais t'en tirer avec l'excuse la plus minable du monde tu vas droit dans le mur...

**-X-X-X-**

Et paf, Heero prend les choses en main, prend Duo contre lui.

**-X-X-X-**

- Heer...

- ... Et le mur, c'est moi.

**-X-X-X-**

Et paf il l'emballe.

Une main dans les cheveux, l'autre en haut de la fesse qui attrape gentiment le pantalon.

Cte classe.

Faudrait que je fasse la même avec Quatre. D'ailleurs il est où ?

Et ah oui, faudrait que Duo change de grille-pain, il a dû lui griller quelques neurones...

A moins que ce soit Heero ?

**-X-X-X-**

**OWARI OS 1**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous Fredka, Lysa et Mifibou !

Dans l'OS II il y a la conversation que Duo a eue avec Quatre, guest starring Heero. (Phase II : où Quatre et Duo parlent raison et sentiments)

Dans l'OS III il y a la conversation Trowa et Quatre, guest starring Heero et Duo. (Phase III : où Quatre et Trowa comprennent que la vérité est ailleurs)

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ repos ¤


	2. Où Quatre et Duo parlent raison

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable et ;)**

**Rating : **K +

**C'est quoi ?** une petite fic sourire encore parce que je suis d'humeur légère, je m'en fous j'ai besoin de m'aérer :) Alors j'aère avec vous !

**Résumé : **Quatre et Duo ont une conversation qu'un troisième individu suit. Et...

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis une warrior :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour Fredka, toutes les reviews qu'elle m'a envoyées sans que j'ai pu la remercier personnellement (pas d'email). Alors ceci est un merci ! Et pour Lysanéa et Mifibou, parce que j'ai pensé à vous alors voilà :)**

* * *

**Love, emotions and Grille-Pain**

**-X-X-X-**

**Phase II: Où Quatre et Duo parlent raison et sentiments - et Pelouse  
**

**-X-X-X-**

**Flashback couloir des Preventers, 3e étage, 12 décembre AC 201, 11h28, soit 10 minutes avant une conversation agitée entre Heero et Duo  
**

**-X-X-X-**

POV de Y (vous le devinerez très vite :p)

**-X-X-X-**

Je rentre à peine et avec peine.

Je vais me chercher à boire après une longue mission.

Longue.

Mais longue.

Réussie… Hélas.

…

Il y a des jours où on veut vraiment les sauver, où on a la foi.

Et il y a des jours où on veut vraiment les laisser crev… choir.

J'étais le premier à être engagé, le plus déterminé, le plus droit.

Je passe ma vie à défendre des ingrats, des imbéciles et de temps en temps des gens qui méritent de vivre.

Tout ça pour avoir une tape sur l'épaule de la part du Général et une main aux fesses en guise de remerciement.

Oui elle était moche.

Il me faut un thé.

Je traverse un couloir, deux, dix.

La machine infernale ne fonctionne pas.

A quoi ça sert d'avoir des distributeurs s'ils ne distribuent rien ?

Mais que fait la police ?

Ah oui, je suis Preventer.

Et je ne sers à rien.

Encore un couloir, encore un tournant.

Encore un étage.

J'entends des voix. Devant un distributeur qui doit marcher.

Oh non…

**X-X-X**

- Non mais Heero il est plus con que ta pelouse mais il est trop mignon.

- Plus con que _ma_… pelouse.

- Oui parce que j'ai pas de pelouse. Suis un peu.

- … Et pourquoi ma pelouse serait conne ?

- Parce qu'elle est intelligente ta pelouse ??

**X-X-X**

Oh non.

Maxwell parle à Winner.

…

…

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

C'est le début de la fin et de l'incompréhension totale.

Maxwell avait cette capacité d'annihiler toute velléité, toute aspiration intellectuelle.

Il était un lavage de cerveau ambulant. Il fallait le laisser parler.

**X-X-X**

- Euh… spontanément je dirais « oui » parce que c'est la mienne ?? Ou alors c'est moi que tu traites de con ??

- Non, mais je l'aime ta pelouse, hein ? Elle est verte et silencieuse…

**X-X-X**

Comme Barton ?

**X-X-X**

- …

- et quand le vent passe dessus ça fait la même coupe de cheveux que Heero… et quand on s'allonge on se croit dans son débardeur !

- … Ou sous ses aisselles ???

- Heero a beaucoup de défauts mais il n'a pas les aisselles vertes.

- La hauteur de coupe est de 25 millimètres précises et ne correspond en aucun cas aux 55 millimètres de cheveux de Heero, ça fait négligé.

- Comment tu sais que c'est 55 millimètres d'abord ?

- J'ai de bons yeux.

- Ouais ben mets les dans ta poche.

**X-X-X**

Winner se pince l'arête du nez.

**X-X-X**

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

**X-X-X**

Oh non.

Oh non…

Pourquoi étaient-ils placé devant mon saint graal ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Le « Duo » de Winner signifiait « il faut qu'on parle »

Et ça allait être long.

Et le regard signifiait…

….

Ça allait parler sentiment.

Ils allaient faire leur fiotte.

Je n'ai plus le courage d'être digne, je vais fondre en larme de dépit et m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

**X-X-X**

- Je crois que nous avons un problème.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir critiqué ta pelouse. Mais c'était pas une critique en fait.

- J'accepte tes excuses. Mais tu n'y couperas pas.

- …

**X-X-X**

Maxwell ne veut pas avoir de vraie discussion.

Manque de chance pour lui, il ne va pas y couper cette fois.

Il l'a poussé à bout. Et il faut le vouloir.

Winner est quelqu'un de patient, qui a appris à contrôler ses émotions et surtout à se mêler de ses affaires le jour où il avait pété un câble et défoncé – pardon, fait un burnout et détruit - la moitié de sa colonie.

Je traine trop avec Maxwell, je vais finir par penser n'importe comment et parler comme un coup de pied aux fesses.

Aussi, pour éviter de devoir attacher Duo M axwell à une fusée en s'occupant personnellement de l'allumage, Quatre se résout, la mort dans l'âme, à avoir une discussion.

A sa décharge, il avait tenu 3 longues années de « Il est trop beau ce fumier », « Il est génial ce pet de mouche », « Il est trop cute ce poux aux yeux bleus » au point de ne plus supporter les mots « il » et « est », dans la bouche de l'Américain.

Personnellement j'ai tenu 10 minutes et j'étais dignement bourré. Sobre, j'aimerais dire que je bats en retraite et que mes lointains ancêtres préconisent cette méthode pour mieux revenir.

Quand il s'épanche sur Yuy, je suis mystérieusement absent.

Oui, je FUIS.

Maxwell est mon ami mais je tiens à ma santé mentale.

Je ne peux pas l'aider si je fuis ?

Je ne peux pas l'aider si je suis aussi fou que lui non plus.

Et je serais disposé à l'aider quand il fera autre chose que tourner en rond.

**X-X-X**

- Duo tu devrais le dire à Heero que tu l'aimes.

- Non, il va flipper.

**X-X-X**

Pourquoi il n'y a pas la fin du monde là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

**X-X-X**

- De nos jours on ne flippe plus quand un homo se déclare. Et puis Heero est tordu mais pas stupide.

- C'est pas le problème. A quoi ça sert de se déclarer si on n'est pas sûr d'un bon résultat ? Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens qui se lancent droit dans le mur et qui pleurent après.

**X-X-X**

Ah, Maxwell n'a pas tort.

Penser à Yuy ne lui a pas détruit toutes ses fonctions intellectuelles.

**X-X-X**

- Ca s'appelle du courage. Et ça s'appelle l'amour ?

**X-X-X**

Achevez-moi.

**X-X-X**

- Ca s'appelle une méconnaissance du sujet et surtout en général, une grosse erreur de casting.

- …

**X-X-X**

Je ne pensais vraiment pas devoir dire ça un jour mais Maxwell a un cerveau dans les cas extrêmes.

Et Winner qui regarde Maxwell d'un air incrédule.

Mais ils n'ont pas soif ??

**X-X-X**

- Le mec qui peut pas te blairer et que toi t'aimes en secret que ça se voit comme un gros bouton de pus sur le front, qui finit par avouer qu'il te martyrise depuis tes années morve-au-nez parce qu'il a kiffé à mort ton sourire au mortier et tes lunettes de mouche c'est dans les films pour ado de réalisateurs frustrés qui ont préféré ça et récolter de la thune que de payer un psy à vie.

- Tu veux dire un film d'auteur ou un blockbuster romantique ?

- Ouais !

- Enfin Duo… tous les goûts sont dans la nature et heureusement.

- Ah je suis d'accord, tous les goûts sont dans la nature.

**X-X-X**

Ils sont d'accord.

Après, ils vont partir.

Et j'irais au distributeur.

**X-X-X**

- Ah, tu vois…

- C'est pour ça que parfois on n'aime pas les bonnes personnes. Mais bon, on peut décider de garder certaines choses pour soi et passer à quelqu'un d'un peu plus accessible pour avoir une chance d'être heureux.

**X-X-X**

Au secours…

Et Winner qui fronce les sourcils…

**X-X-X**

- Je n'aime pas ta manière de catégoriser les relations. Je trouve ça très réducteur. Et dommage.

- Et moi je te trouve naïf. J'aime Heero mais il n'est pas pour moi. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à me ridiculiser en sachant que je n'obtiendrais rien d'autre que de la gêne. Je ne vais pas me la jouer « je comprends paaaaaaaas » alors que je le sais, dès le départ.

**X-X-X**

Si tu le sais pourquoi tu en parles ?

Garde ton savoir pour toi et fous-nous la paix.

Fais l'amour à la pelouse.

**X-X-X**

- Et le bouche-trou pardon, « la personne » - comment déjà ? plus accessible ? te rendra plus heureux ? L'amour ça ne se commande pas.

- Sisi, sur internet ça se commande, sauf que t'as pas de SAV.

- …

**X-X-X**

Bien joué !

Mais Winner fait la tête.

**X-X-X**

- Ohlala, si on peut plus rigoler. J'ai jamais dit que ce serait un bouche-trou ou que je l'aimerais pas le plus accessible. Faut jamais se fermer des portes.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

- Je ne peux pas fermer une porte close, Quatre. Par contre je peux passer mon chemin et chemin faisant…

**X-X-X**

Non mais sérieux ils n'ont jamais envie de faire pipi ?

Qu'ils me laissent la place et aillent discuter de conneries en faisant quelque chose d'utile ?

**X-X-X**

- Tu pourrais essayer de l'ouvrir cette porte, Duo…

- Y a pas écrit « les béliers du cœur » sur mon front. Imposer ses sentiments aux autres c'est pas mon truc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

- Quoi, que c'est pas mon truc ?

- Nounouille. Tu ne sais pas si tu les imposes tes sentiments.

**X-X-X**

Par mes ancêtres, je vais commettre un meurtre.

**X-X-X**

- Je sais pas, on sent ce genre de choses. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens qui foncent tête baissée alors que c'est dead.

- Parfois c'est stupide, c'est vrai. Parfois c'est salutaire.

- Quatre pourquoi tu insistes ?

- Mais j'insiste pas, je demande ?

**X-X-X**

Oui, pourquoi tu insistes ???

**X-X-X**

- Ouais mais pourquoi tu demandes autant ? C'est pas comme si Heero était mon grand amour. Et c'est pas comme si j'aurais fait quelque chose. J'aurais même plutôt rien fait rien qu'à cause du taf.

- Ca tu n'en sais rien.

**X-X-X**

En fait ils sont en train de parler pour ne rien dire.

Je vais ptet faire une diversion, déclencher l'alarme à incendie…

**X-X-X**

- Et toi non plus. Et puis je sais pourquoi j'aime Heero.

- Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

**X-X-X**

Parce qu'il ressemble à ta pelouse ?

**X-X-X**

- Parce qu'il est inaccessible ! J'ai bien analysé mes sentiments.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as fait un quizz émotionnel devant ta télé ?

**X-X-X**

…

**X-X-X**

- Ah t'as vu l'émission toi aussi ?

- C'est du n'importe quoi, Duo, c'est de la psychologie de bazar…

- Mais tu as fait le test sur la solidité de ton amour ??

- … Je l'ai fait juste pour voir à quel point c'était débile. C'est pour les couples et je suis tout seul.

**X-X-X**

Bien sûr on y croit tous très fort.

Bougre d'âne et bougre d'andouille ne font qu'un.

**X-X-X**

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est pour la débilité... Et ça a donné quoi, Quat' ?

- Que c'était complètement débile et en plus faussé.

- Mais encore ?

- En gros, que je devais passer à autre chose parce que mon mec me trompe.

**X-X-X**

Je crois que je vais pleurer.

Ça dépasse l'entendement.

Je n'ai pas mérité ça.

**X-X-X**

- T'as répondu à toutes les questions ? Mêmes celles auxquelles tu ne pouvais pas répondre ?

- Ben oui. J'ai fait le test jusqu'au bout.

- Mais les résultats sont faussés !

- Ils l'étaient dès le départ Duo, je te rappelle que je suis tout seul et que les questions visaient un couple supposé à la dérive.

**X-X-X**

…

Maxwell croise les bras.

**X-X-X**

- Il y a faussé et faussé… et fossé. Moi j'ai répondu que sur mes réactions, j'ai répondu que quand je savais vraiment comment Heero réagirait. J'ai fait le calcul et j'ai des résultats approximatifs mais formels : j'idéalise trop.

**X-X-X**

Comment peut-on être approximatif et formel…

Mais POURQUOI je cherche à comprendre ?

Je traine trop avec Maxwell... je finis par parler un peu comme lui. Je le comprends. Pourvu que sa bêtise ne me contamine pas.

On ne dit pas trainer mais passant du temps avec.

...

**X-X-X**

- Mais on idéalise toujours au début. Tu te rends compte !

- Euh…

- Si tu faisais l'amour pour la première fois et que tu te disais « ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer » au lieu de te dire « nous ne ferons qu'un » ?

**X-X-X**

En fait le suicide est une excellente idée.

Il mais je suis trop près pour me tuer en fonçant dans le mur.

Il faut que je prenne plus d'élan.

**X-X-X**

- Toi tu ne t'es jamais fait déflorer par un bourrin.

- Non…

- Ou tu es une petite fleur des prés ? Ohhh Quat…

**X-X-X**

Winner, puceau ?

Comme quoi on peut être beau, riche, intelligent, gentil et innocent.

Oh… cette torture m'aura appris un petit détail sympathique.

**X-X-X**

- Non !

**X-X-X**

Ah zut.

Pas de révélation anonyme à un journal people.

Adieu ma retraite dorée.

**X-X-X**

- De toute façon je ne me suis jamais dit « nous ne ferons qu'un ». En fait je me dis rien, je fais.

- C'est ptet toi le bourrin ?

**X-X-X**

Héhéhé.

**X-X-X**

- Ha, ha, ha.

- Bon, on va dire que je suis nul avec mes métaphores, Duo et que tu joues au con.

- ¤ tire la langue ¤

- A chaque relation tu découvres l'autre, c'est comme si c'était la première fois.

**X-X-X**

Personnellement je ne préfère pas.

**X-X-X**

- On peut dire la deuxième ou la troisième fois, plutôt ?

**X-X-X**

Oui Maxwell, tu as décidément plus de neurones que Winner aujourd'hui.

…

Et je dois vraiment être en manque de thé pour lui donner raison.

**X-X-X**

- Imbécile. A chaque nouvelle relation on découvre. Il faut y aller heureux, positif, enthousiaste sinon c'est la misère affective.

- Si on idéalise trop on tombe de haut. Je ne sais pas doser l'idéal. Alors je préfère rester avec mes rêves et notre amitié intacte.

**X-X-X**

Voilà, il l'a redit clairement : n'INSISTE PAS.

Et maintenant CASSEZ-VOUS que je puisse avoir ma dose de THEINE.

**X-X-X**

- Ca sent le brûlé ton truc.

- Et si t'allais allumer le feu de Trowa plutôt, hmm ?

**X-X-X**

Maxwell, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Allumer le feu de Trowa reviendrait à brûler sa pelouse.

…

Ha, ha, ha.

**X-X-X**

- C'est un coup bas. Trowa est hétérosexuel. Lui dire ne présenterait aucun intérêt.

**X-X-X**

Trowa Barton est hétérosexuel ?

Il est sorti avec Dorothy Catalonia pourtant…

**X-X-X**

- Faites ce que je dis… Et Heero ne l'est pas, hétéro ?

- Je ne me fie pas aux apparences. Je me fie à ce que je perçois. Et je perçois que Heero t'aime beaucoup.

**X-X-X**

Oui, ben ce n'est pas une référence.

**X-X-X**

- Et tu ne perçois pas que Trowa te kiffe ?

- Je sais qu'il m'aime bien mais je ne prends pas mes désirs pour des réalités.

**X-X-X**

Je dois être homosexuel.

Oui parce que j'aime les hommes, les vrais, les tatoués.

Réléna Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalonia, Hilde Schbeiker, Sally Po sont des vrais hommes, avec de vraies responsabilités qui ont certes eu adolescentes des errances grotesques mais qui, adultes, ont développé les BIJOUX DE LA COURONNE.

Avec leur emploi du temps surchargé, je ne les vois pas nous jouer un remake de « pelouse et sentiments ».

**X-X-X**

_- Chang._

**X-X-X**

Oh bon sang je vais le tuer !

S'il ne me tue pas avant.

Aller murmurer à mon oreille comme ça.

Il a failli se prendre un gnon digne.

**X-X-X**

_- Je n'ai plus de cœur ! Tu veux ma mort ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

**X-X-X**

Heero Yuy n'est vraiment pas une lumière, contrairement à une légende urbaine.

Je suis caché, j'observe, j'écoute.

Donc j'épie.

**X-X-X**

_- Moins fort Yuy, ils vont t'entendre._

**X-X-X**

Mais rien n'était moins sûr, ils étaient dans leur conversation sans queue ni tête.

Ou peut-être avec beaucoup trop de tête et pas assez de queue.

**X-X-X**

- Et donc tu attends qu'une personne plus accessible et qui te plairait se présente, parce que t'es pas du genre martyre « c'est lui et personne d'autre même si ça sert à rien »

- Je n'aime pas le terme plus accessible, Duo.

- Ca c'est pour pas dire que t'es d'accord avec moi.

**X-X-X**

Yuy fronce les sourcils.

Mais qu'est-ce que Maxwell lui trouve ? On dirait qu'il a la tête d'une brosse à dents sur le front.

Sa bouche c'est un grille pain. On a l'impression qu'il faut appuyer sur un bouton pour faire sortir ses dents. Maxwell avait trouvé la comparaison non dénuée d'intérêt.

**X-X-X**

_- Ce n'est pas très honorable de les épier._

_- Je les épie malgré moi !_

_- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les voir, alors ?_

_- Ecoute._

**X-X-X**

- Non mais ça fait bouche-trou quoi et on ne joue pas avec le cœur des autres, Duo...

**X-X-X**

Non non non non non ça ne peut plus durer.

Je vais devenir fou.

Yuy a le regard paniqué et la sueur au front.

Ha HA !

**X-X-X**

_- Oula, ça parle sentiment._

_- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne me montre pas ?? Si je viens on va me mêler à la conversation ou pire, me demander mon avis._

_- Hn. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester là._

_- J'ai soif et tous les distributeurs sont soit en panne, soit pas approvisionnés. Et j'ai besoin de thé surtout après cette mission._

_- J'en ai entendu parler. Je compatis._

**X-X-X**

- Ok Dr Dico. Alors on va dire une personne avec qui ça le fera plus ?

- Duo…

- Une personne qui t'aime ?

- … ça fait Cosette ton truc…

- Un coup de cœur réciproque ?

**X-X-X**

Ca suffit j'en ai marre !

JE CRAQUE.

**X-X-X**

_- Bon, je vais rédiger mon rapport avant de me tirer une balle dans la tête. Si j'étais toi j'irais chez l'épicier._

_- Je rentre de 5 semaines de mission. L'Epicier est à __30 KILOMETRES__. Et pour des trajets de moins de __50 kilomètres__, Une nous interdit tout moyen de locomotion._

_- Ecologie._

_- T'aurais pas du thé des fois…_

_- Non, je ne bois jamais de thé, Chang._

_- Et tu es célibataire. Ça signifie que tu n'as jamais de capotes ? Tu ne connais pas le « au cas où ? »_

_- … Au revoir, Chang._

**X-X-X**

Non, non, NON, ne t'en vas pas !

Il me faut un soutien psychologique !

Il me faut une solution !

Il me faut… il me faut…

Du thé. Et ils sont devant.

Il faut mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Ils vont arrêter de tchatcher dans le vent, je vais avoir mon thé et tout le monde sera heureux.

Cupi FEI ?

Oui pour la bonne cause.

**X-X-X**

_- Et puis ils parlent de toi, ça vaut le détour…_

_- Quoi ?_

**X-X-X**

- Voilà ! Donc tous les deux on pense presque pareil, on a juste pas les mêmes mots.

- Arrête, Quatre. On pense pareil tout court, sauf que tu ne veux pas que je m'applique tes préceptes.

- Et toi pareil.

**X-X-X**

Yuy fronce très fort les sourcils.

Il va me frapper et je n'ai pas la force d'esquiver.

Rectifions.

**X-X-X**

_- Non je blague. En, fait je m'en fous. _

_- Ils ne parlent pas de moi ?_

_- Si, si. Maxwell dit… oh puis écoute, on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même._

**X-X-X**

- C'est la lose, hein ?

- Héhé. Tu aimes ma Pelouse …

**X-X-X**

Je crois bon de lui préciser.

**X-X-X**

_- La pelouse, c'est toi._

**X-X-X**

Et encore, il ne m'a pas entendu le traiter de grille-pain.

**X-X-X**

_- Non mais tu n'es pas bien, Chang._

_- Sisi la pelouse, c'est toi._

_- Tu as fumé._

_- Ces dernières années tu as fumé aussi avec ton pseudo manque d'éléments pour étayer nos hypothèses.  
_

**X-X-X**

Yuy a le front d'écarquiller les yeux.

…

Ah non, il lève les yeux au plafond.

Oui Yuy, c'est un énorme n'importe quoi.

Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se foutait pas ouvertement de lui depuis le temps.

Maxwell était tellement voyant… en essayant d'être discret.

**X-X-X**

- Grave mais ça peut s'arranger. T'aurais du désherbant, dis ?

- Ah oui, Duo, j'ai bien une connaissance qui te trouve à son goût… il faudrait que je te le présente.

**X-X-X**

_- Et maintenant tu la vois la pelouse, Yuy ?? Tu la vois disparaître parce que les jardiniers sont aussi incapables l'un que l'autre ?  
_

- ...

_- Si j'étais toi…_

**X-X-X**

Mais Yuy ne m'écoute plus.

Il s'est montré le fou.

Le fourbe.

Le manipulé.

Il va tout droit.

Tout droit vers…

**X-X-X**

- Quatre ?

**X-X-X**

Oh Maxwell a l'air complètement paniqué.

Winner est beaucoup plus zen.

**X-X-X**

- Oh bonjour Heero. Ça va ?

- …

**X-X-X**

Ah non, il transpire.

Il faut dire que Yuy n'a pas dû apprécier le désherbant.

Enfin de l'action.

**X-X-X**

- Bon eh bien Duo et moi on allait y aller.

- Duo.

**X-X-X**

Oh, avec Yuy, tout passe dans le prénom.

Le « j'ai tout entendu » qui n'est pas vrai mais bon, sont-ils censé le savoir ?

Le « on va en parler, tu n'y couperas pas » et m'est avis que ce sera une conversation qui servira à quelque chose.

Le « ILS SE CASSENT » comme ça j'arrive au distributeur !

Il y a une justice !

J'ai presque de la compassion pour le regard résigné de Maxwell.

**X-X-X**

- Ok… tu me rejoins plus tard, Duo ?

- Euh oui t'inquiètes, ce sera pas long.

- …

- …

**X-X-X**

Si tu y crois, Maxwell, tu as un vrai problème.

Surtout à la manière dont Yuy chasse Winner du regard comme on balaierait des feuilles mortes, l'obligeant à se retrancher dans son bureau sans demander son reste.

Surtout à la manière dont Yuy te dire le bras pour t'emmener directement à son bureau.

J'entends la porte d'un bureau qui se referme... avant que ne se referme celui de Yuy.

Barton ?

Enfin seul.

Je sors de mon coin, de ma cachette.

Je fonce !

Je vais pouvoir…

…

…

…

Ils étaient devant.

Devant.

Devant le distributeur.

Devant la pancarte « EN PANNE »

…

Nadieu monde cruel.

**X-X-X**

**OWARI OS II**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous Fredka, Lysa et Mifibou !

ET je ne vous ai rien dit pour le POV parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il y ait des surprises :p)

Dans l'OS III il y a la conversation Trowa et Quatre, guest starring Heero et Duo. (Phase III : où Quatre et Trowa comprennent que la vérité est ailleurs)

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ repos rigolo ¤


	3. Où Quatre et Trowa comprennent

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable et ;)**

**Rating : **T parce que c'est un chtouille - juste un chtouille... oh puis vous verrez bien :)

**C'est quoi ?** dernière partie de la fic sourire, humeur légère et tout et tout, mode aération totale ¤levez les aisselles !!! :p¤

**Résumé : **Trowa et Quatre ont une discussion très intéressante... sous l'oeil intéressé de...

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : warrior I am :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour Fredka, toutes les reviews qu'elle m'a envoyées avant que j'ai pu la remercier personnellement. Et pour Lysanéa et Mifibou, parce que j'ai pensé à vous alors voilà :)**

* * *

**Love, emotions and Grille-Pain**

**X-X-X-**

**Phase III : Où Quatre et Trowa comprennent que la vérité est ailleurs**

**X-X-X-**

**Devant, puis dans le bureau de Trowa Barton, même jour, 17h30**

**X-X-X-**

**POV du T :)**

**X-X-X-**

Le bureau pue le cul.

Ouais, ça respire le sexe et… si quand on est… dedans c'est… huuumm… quand les capotes meurent au combat faut aérer sinon…

On se fait griller.

Ouvrir la fenêtre ???

Ça va pas, non ?

ON SE PELE LES MIMICHES !

Ouvrir la porte entre les deux bureaux ?

Déjà qu'on a dû scotcher un dossier contre le carreau histoire que le cyclope se rince pas l'œil, des fois qu'il aurait l'idée de mater, ce gros pervers…

Bon, on a aucune preuve que c'est un voyeur (même si chez les Preventers c'est commérage land et on peut même pas accuser les meufs, y en a carrément moins que nous).

Ici la parité on connaît pas. 80 % de mecs. Et un pouvoir qui va à 80% au commandement. Et le commandement c'est 70% de nanas.

Mais Trotinou est un chaud de la quéquette qui aime mater des films de gladiateurs. Pour de vrais.

Et comme avec 'Ro c'est sportif… on pouvait pas risquer. On faisait pas dans l'exhib.

Quoique 'Ro dans le feu de l'action il s'en fout…

Hmm… il m'a mis la tête à l'envers.

Ouvrons la porte d'entrée et aérons trèès légèrement.

Bordel c'est quoi ce boucan ???

C'est quoi ce pachyderme qui se tape un sprint ??

**X-X-X-**

- Agent Winner…

- Cinq minutes, Une, je reviens, il faut d'abord que… ah nardin', j'avais oublié.

**X-X-X-**

Tiens, Trowa a sa porte ouverte.

**X-X-X-**

- Il court il court le Winner, le Winner du bois mesdames…

**X-X-X-**

Trowa qui fredonne.

Wow.

Et qui observe Quat' comme un chat traquerait un pioupiou.

Ou moi un rat pour bouffer.

Ah, mes jeunes années…

**X-X-X**-

- Je pars dans deux minutes.

- Eh bien PARTEZ ! Ca sera sur votre bureau avant votre dernière réunion de la journée. Je suis timé, vous êtes timée, vous me retardez !

**X-X-X**

Pressé, pressé, pressé.

Boulot, boulot, boulot.

Aïe aïe aïe.

Et que je dévale les couloirs avec mon super portable dernier cri.

**X-X-X**

- Il court il court, le Winner…

- Allo Rashid ? Oui je serais bien à la réunion dans 20 minutes, je peux le faire.

**X-X-X**

Stress, stress, stress.

Quat stresse rarement depuis le coup d'Armageddon L4 et de Air Trowa.

Quat stresse super rarement parce que j'ai dû lui fondre plus d'un fusible avec Heero.

Super rarement veut pas dire jamais, hein ?

Ça fait un bail que Quat' il a pas nettoyé ses shoukras ou chakras je sais pas quoi.

Et quand il a pas fait le ménage…

**X-X-X**

- Oh, putain….

**X-X-X**

Et que je fais des allers-retours devant les bureaux, à faire voler les feuilles d'innocentes victimes sur le point de sortir...

Quand il a pas fait le ménage le Quat, ses shoukras ben c'est des shurikens.

**X-X-X**

- Oh putain toi-même, Wu Fei. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ton bureau c'est là-haut, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu me cherches, c'est ça ?

**X-X-X**

Quand il stresse le Quat c'est l'incroyable Hulk.

Un peu comme Wu en sortie de mission et privé de thé.

**X-X-X**

- … Le distributeur est réparé à cet étage…

- Et c'est grâce à moi alors tu mouftes pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me faire chier, aujourd'hui ?

- Ok. Je me sers… et je repars…

- C'est ça, casse-toi. Et vous tous là qui avez vos bureaux ouverts ou qui êtes sur mon chemin ? Je vois un être vivant, je le bute, c'est clair ??

- Il passera par ici…

**X-X-X**

Wu avait fait dans la retraite plus ou moins digne, comme quand je parlais de Ro.

Le couloir a l'air désert, toutes les portes s'étaient refermées et verrouillées en mode abri antiatomique… sauf 2.

Trotinou fredonnait toujours.

**X-X-X**

- Ah, enfin la paix.

- Faut se branler, Winner. D'abord la main droite, toujours. Se branler le cerveau te réussit pas.

- Wu Fei ?? Encore là ?

- Et si ça ne marche pas, faut baiser.

- …

- Et Winner ? Parle-moi encore comme ça et je te carre vénérablement ton portable là où le soleil ne brille jamais. Tu connaîtras le cri qui tue en mode vibreur. C'est clair ?

**X-X-X**

Wu MOUHA ! Et il le lui dit à distance, de l'autre bout du couloir, l'est pas suicidaire – physiquement pas en état de…

Roh…

Roooh

ROOOOH ! Il vient de faire comprendre à Quat' qu'il nous avait écouté. Moi je le sais parce que Ro l'a vendu. Mais Quat' ??

En fait si, Wu est suicidaire. D'ailleurs il perd rien pour attendre.

Vu comme je l'entends courir dans les escaliers il va se barricader dans son bureau.

Je plains celui qui frappera à sa porte, il va se faire bouffer.

**X-X-X**

- Y a encore quelqu'un ????

**X-X-X**

Désert… + 2, Quat'.

A force de passer et repasser devant le bureau de Tro qui a pas peur des bêtes – dans tous les sens du terme – et qui adorait faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait…

il fallait bien qu'il ouvre encore plus la porte.

Chante un peu plus fort.

Et…

**X-X-X**

- Il repassera par…

- OOOOFFFHMMMPH ???

- Làà. Je t'ai eu.

**X-X-X**

Et euh PAF Trowa.

Ah, la fête est finie, je devrais refermer ma porte pour mieux les épier avec le carreau.

Quoique…

J'entends encore, mais moins bien.

Je devrais pas entendre du tout vu le système.

Oh… Quat est à l'intérieur… mais Tro a mal refermé la porte.

Hé, hé, hé.

Sortir discrètement du bureau de mon Grille Pain préféré.

Ouvrir et refermer la porte doucement sans la claquer.

Ventre qui frissonne d'anticipation, regard sur le mur, oreille gauche à quelques centimètres de la porte.

Enquête !!!!

**X-X-X**

- Tiens, Quatre, je ne t'avais pas vu de la journée.

- Bonjour Trowa. Pas eu l'occasion aujourd'hui.

**X-X-X**

Un thé et des petits gâteaux peut-être ?

Y avait que Tro pour faire style de rien avec un Quat' stressé.

Il était presque zen tout à l'heure, comme quoi après une journée de boulot ça pouvait monter vite.

Trotinou a l'habitude des animaux dangereux.

Et oui Trotinou. Parce que Mâle Alpha Barton c'est Mafalda nounours avec les animaux.

Il en est pas à « on va propro le chien-chien qui veut son su-sucre » hein ??

Il sait juste s'y prendre. Les regards, le ton qui change, gentil mais ferme, les caresses-récompenses ou juste comme ça et tout et tout…

Si j'étais raide de lui je serais jaloux.

Et donc Trotinou (dans ma tête, j'ai eu le malheur de le faire une fois en public pour le charrier et il m'a appelé Doudou. Et ça, c'est pas possible)

**X-X-X**

- Débordé ?

- Non. En fait je passe mon temps à courir d'un bureau à l'autre pour garder la ligne.

- On conseille aux sédentaires de se bouger sur leur lieu de travail. Monter et descendre les escaliers en ballerine, se lever pour un oui ou pour un non pour marcher en étirant bien les mollets, faire des petits sauts sur le trottoir…

- Non mais tu m'as pris pour un lapin ?

**X-X-X**

Oh Quat' en lapinou !

Euh Tro ? Tu fais mal à son Feng Yuy là…

Si c'est pour nous le stresser plus…

**X-X-X**

- C'est toi qui a dit que tu voulais garder la ligne… et puis je verrais plus un kangourou, c'est plus viril et vicieux.

**X-X-X**

Mais c'est la fête du slip !

Il va se faire déchirer le Trotinou.

**X-X-X**

- Va voir mon kangourou si j'y suis. Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas ouvert ta porte, attrapé sauvagement mon poignet de lapin-kangourou et tiré dans ton antre juste pour me dire bonjour.

**X-X-X**

Quat'…

Ok je parle pas bien le correct mais…

Je veux bien qu'un poignet se tire mais un corps dans une pièce ça s'attire, hein ?

Roh, jeu de mot !

Et toi t'as fait un lap-suce ?

**X-X-X**

- Et pourquoi ? Je ne pourrais pas te tirer dans mon antre ? Je suis poli et je salue mes amis.

**X-X-X**

Troooooooo

Troooooooooo

Trooooo est en train de ferrer…

Gnéhé. Comme quoi faut arrêter de dire que je suis maso et que je vois des mecs attirés partout, sauf pour moi.

Je l'ai pas rêvé !

**X-X-X**

- Certes. Mais tu n'es pas du genre à perdre ton temps, je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me demander ou à me dire. J'ai juste ?

- Oui.

- Alors rapidement parce que je dois y aller.

**X-X-X**

Tro il fait pas dans la stratégie compliquée. Pas qu'il soit con mais c'est le genre direct, instinct de fauve.

Attendre le bon moment et bondir.

Je suis le genre de Heero qui est du genre « Hn » qui veut dire « Amène tes fesses, si je viens te chercher tu marcheras pas droit et tu vas en aimer chaque minute »

Oui, tout ça dans un « Hn »

Wu est du genre le boulot d'abord mais complètement déglingué sans thé. Il taillerait une pipe à Dorothy pour un de ses darjeelings.

Oui une pipe. Cette fille est un mec. Tout ce qui dépasse est une illusion d'optique créée par la science ou la drogue, j'en suis sûr.

Quat est le genre « racine carrée » comprendre analyse, conclusion, gros blabla au packaging intelligent pour en arriver à la même que moi et mes excuses sensées tout en étant bidons.

Comme des faux nibards, quoi. Ça reste des nibards même s'ils sont faux.

Quand on aime on dégage.

**X-X-X**

- Tu as vu Duo ces derniers temps ?

- ¤ soupir ¤ Oui. Je l'ai croisé et on a discuté.

- Oh. Alors tu sais.

**X-X-X**

Malin…

Très malin.

Il titille sa curiosité.

L'équivalent de « non, rien »

Du coup Quat' il va pas regarder sa montre – il fait toujours ça quand il est sous pression.

J'ai dit que Tro faisait dans la stratégie simple ?

Ce mec c'est pas un fauve.

C'est un serpent.

Euh deux secondes.

Il a dit « Duo »

…

…

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans l'histoire ?

Je vais me faire virer c'est ça ?

Non, je le saurais quand même… non ?

Et pourquoi j'en aurais parlé à Quatre ?

Et comment Tro l'aurait su ?

MAIS DE QUOI IL PARLE ?

**X-X-X**

- Qu'est-ce que je sais ?

**X-X-X**

Oui !

Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je sais pas mais que je t'aurais dit ???

Pourquoi je suis pas au courant de ce que je sais ?

Pourquoi Quat le sait pas non plus ?

**X-X-X**

- Ah non, tu ne sais pas puisque tu n'y étais pas.

**X-X-X**

Où ?

**X-X-X**

- Où ?

**X-X-X**

Echo ?

**X-X-X**

- Dans le bureau à côté du mien.

- Ah, celui de Heero ?

- Oui. Et Duo y était.

**X-X-X**

Ah ok…

Ah non, pas Ok.

Tro nous aurait entendus ?

**X-X-X**

- Il y est allé juste après notre discussion, oui, pour parler.

- C'est Heero. Ils n'ont pas des masses parlé.

**X-X-X**

Cte commère !

Silencieux mon cul ouais ! Il est beau le silence !

Très beau mais bon bref.

Il est aussi discret que Wu Fei oreilles-de-velours, quoi.

Monsieur « j'aime pas les ragots, je parle juste longuement de faits avérés qui ne me regardent pas. »

Parce que le thé a du bon hein Monsieur j'écoute les conversations parce que j'ai soif !

Et ça a été baver à Heero. Vengeance.

**X-X-X**

- Oh ?

- Ils sont ensemble.

- Ah, il était temps.

**X-X-X**

Dégage ce sourire « j'ai raison », Quat'.

Je l'entends !

**X-X-X**

- J'ai entendu leur conversation : Duo est débile.

**X-X-X**

Ta sœur en string léopard !

Ah non, elle a des couteaux.

Mais quand même.

**X-X-X**

- Duo n'est pas débile, il est prudent.

**X-X-X**

Merci Quat', t'es un frère.

**X-X-X**

- Il lui a quand même dit qu'il l'aimait comme on aimait son grille-pain.

- … c'est une blague.

**X-X-X**

…

Oh ça va, hein !

Mais comment il sait ça ?

Comment il sait précisément ce que j'ai dit ??

La porte était fermée, j'entends encore le verrou…

La porte entre leurs deux bureaux…

La vitre…

La micro vitre de merde que Réléna a imposé dans la création du site parce que ça faisait « plus convivial » mais ça fait « cachot » son truc.

Il a lu sur nos lèvres…

IL NOUS A EPIE VRAIMENT EPIE.

Comment que j'ai eu raison de mettre le dossier quand ça devenait chaud !

**X-X-X**

- Non.

- Il a fait vœu d'abstinence ou quoi ? Déjà qu'il l'avait comparé à ma pelouse…

**X-X-X**

Mais je t'emmerde, Quat'

**X-X-X**

- Ta pelouse ? Mais pourquoi ?

**X-X-X**

Les cheveux, tout ça…

Je suis poète, moi.

Un poète incompris.

**X-X-X**

- Trowa. Je t'aime.

**X-X-X**

Parce qu'il ne comprend pas ?

T'aimes les cons alors, Quat'.

**X-X-X**

- Ah.. peut-être la coupe.

**X-X-X**

…

Danger.

Danger !

Quatre est en train de respirer profondément.

J'espère qu'il a fait quelque chose pour son haleine parce que tout à l'heure c'était Hiroshima.

**X-X-X**

- … Ma pelouse fait 25 millimètres.

**X-X-X**

Oui, oui. Et ma quéquette fait 20 centimètres et tout le monde s'en fout.

Enfin presque.

**X-X-X**

- Et alors ?

- Heero Yuy n'a RIEN qui mesure 25 millimètres.

- Pourquoi, tu as été vérifier ??

- Si je te dis oui tu dis quoi ?

**X-X-X**

Que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi si t'as quoi que ce soit qui fait plus de 2 millimètres tu pourras t'estimer heureux.

**X-X-X**

- Que Duo va raccourcir ta ligne de vie. Ou ton sexe.

**X-X-X**

Tu me connais si bien Tro…

**X-X-X**

- Je vais te raccourcir le nez avec mon poing. Tu verras, ça fera 25 millimètres.

- …

**X-X-X**

Mahahaha hmm euh Tro t'es dans le caca.

Parce que quand Quat' est parti il est parti.

Tain, il marche comme un mammouth ? On l'entend faire les cent pas.

**X-X-X**

- Personne ne critique ma pelouse. Personne ne compare le nid de piaf grillé avec MA pelouse. Je paye assez cher les paysagistes pour qu'elle soit PARFAITE. Et arrête de me suivre.

- C'est pour ça que je pensais à Heero. Pour la coupe parfaite. Mais tu as été conclure autre chose, évidemment. Et arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

**X-X-X**

Joli…

**X-X-X**

- Mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con.

- Ben faut bien se rattraper aux branches.

**X-X-X**

Ils ont arrêté de marcher et Tro doit avoir ce petit sourire en coin.

**X-X-X**

- Y a pas de branches sur ma pelouse. Mais c'était bien tenté.

- De la part d'un stratège, je le prends pour un compliment.

**X-X-X**

Mais ça flirte !

Faut conclure maintenant !

Ok, c'est moi qui parle et ?

C'est tellement plus facile de voir pour les autres.

Et de se foutre de leur gueule aussi.

**X-X-X**

- N'abuse pas trop non plus. Bref malgré ses maladresses, je comprends les réticences de Duo.

- …

**X-X-X**

Quat', à la vie, à la mort !

**X-X-X**

- Et sa prudence sur le coup même si au pied du mur il s'est avéré quelque peu suicidaire. Non mais un grille-pain, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

**X-X-X**

Quatre, à ta mort tout court.

Comment que tu me lâches !

C'est la faute à Wu d'abord. Et il avait pas tort.

Et puis je l'aime mon vieux grille-pain c'était un vrai compliment !

**X-X-X**

- Prudence. C'est Monsieur « Heero est le cœur de l'espace » qui dit ça ? Il fallait être sacrément culotté pour le sortir.

**X-X-X**

Bien fait pour ta tronche, héhé.

Oh, Quatre retient sa respiration.

Je sens qu'il rougit.

Oui ça s'entend des joues rouges.

Apparemment parler de moi fait oublier le temps qui passe.

Ça fait 5 minutes qu'ils discutent.

Si ça continue Quat' sera en retard et ce sera vraiment la merde s'il atteint le stress maximal.

**X-X-X**

- Hmph, j'ai trop tendance à voir les choses avec mon cœur plutôt qu'avec ma tête.

**X-X-X**

T'as aussi trop tendance, comme moi, à voir avec les quizz de la télé avec les psy de télé réalité.

**X-X-X**

- Je ne vois pas le mal…

- Et mon cul c'est une colombe ?

- …

**X-X-X**

Oh l'image mentale.

So… GLLOQ…

Tro a été surpris, il respire plus pareil.

Il se retient de se marrer, ça peut être dangereux.

Moi j'ai du mal à me retenir parce que si je peux les entendre, au moindre faux-pas ils m'entendront.

**X-X-X**

- Pendant la guerre tout le monde me prenait pour une tafiole à cause de ça.

- Et à cause de tes chemises. Bienvenue dans l'adolescence.

- …

**X-X-X**

Quatre rit.

**X-X-X**

- On n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des boutons mais on était tout aussi cons que les civils. On avait vraiment le melon et tout compris au monde et à la mode. Toi et ton look de papy gay, Heero et son cycliste et marcel du pauvre quand il n'avait ni assez de jambes, ni assez de bras à mettre dedans…

**X-X-X**

MAHAHAHAHAHA

**X-X-X**

- …

- Duo et son pantalon cuisses de cheval quand il avait des cuisses de poulet… Plus de plumes que de chair…

**X-X-X**

HEYYYY !

Quat', t'as pas le droit de pleurer de rire !

**X-X-X**

- Il n'y a que Wu Fei et moi qui nous en sortions.

**X-X-X**

Allo ???

Euh on a la mémoire sélective, Tro ?

Ok… plus que d'habitude ??

**X-X-X**

- Wu Fei avait – a toujours une classe folle. Mais avec tout le respect que je te dois… si en civil tu es euh _peux_ être irrésistible…

- … merci…

**X-X-X**

Miaou, pardon, le merci de Tro fait miauler.

Quaaaaaaat….

Te faire parler le plus longtemps possible c'est le seul moyen de te faire craquer.

Go, Tro !

**X-X-X**

- Ce masque hideux qui traumatise les enfants – du coup on comprend mieux leur peur des clowns, cet espèce de top damier bleu et blanc surmonté d'une improbable collerette jaune pipi, ce pantalon à bretelles cuisse d'Autruche du 3è type – vert à étoiles jaune !!! - qu'on demanderait à Cathy de viser plus bas pour dégonfler le truc…

**X-X-X**

MAHAHAHAHAHAA

Ok, Tro.

PASSE TON TOUR ce sera pas pour today !

J'en pleure en silence, tiens, j'en peux plus !

**X-X-X**

- Je doute que tu ne dégonfles quoi que ce soit.

- Il est indéchirable le tissu ?

**X-X-X**

Quat, Quat', Quat'…

Il tend sa queue et toi tu pousses tes boules !

T'aimes pas le billard ou quoi ???

Tu l'as vraiment pas vue la perche ??

**X-X-X**

- Euh non.

- Ben alors ? Et les superbes charentaises oranges… tu étais le clown le plus ridicule du monde. Et quitte à porter un demi-masque, autant le faire du côté où il n'y a PAS la mèche, pour plus de mystère.

- Non parce que je n'aurais plus rien vu.

**X-X-X**

Bien vu, même s'il raconte des gros bobards.

C'était pour montrer que malgré le ridicule ben il était beau quand même.

Tu peux pas draguer quand on voit pas ta tronche.

Tu peux pas draguer quand t'as le look d'Alien croisé avec E.T.

Genre le mystère, le masque, le passé… que dalle. En mission on avait pas le temps, alors c'était clairement pendant ses tournées qu'il allait niquer.

Pourquoi serait-il revenu systématiquement silencieux et zen ?

Pourquoi moi je tenais jamais en place ?

C'était ceux qui en parlaient le moins qui en faisaient le plus.

Frustration !

**X-X-X**

- Entre contraintes techniques et contraintes vestimentaires, tu as choisi.

- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus clown, tu ne t'habilles plus comme un grand-père arc en ciel, seul Duo est incompréhensible - non son look, et Heero a décidé de grossir pour notre plaisir des yeux.

- C'est vrai.

**X-X-X**

Rangez vos yeux !

Et comment que Tro replace le sujet discrétos…

**X-X-X**

- Tes années emo étant derrière toi, tu peux voir avec ton cœur en toute sérénité. On ne te traitera pas de tafiole.

- Imbécile. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais…

- Oui parce que tu es le champion de la digression.

**X-X-X**

C'est vrai mais il pouvait le penser sans le dire. Brut de décoffrage.

Tout ce que t'as dit avait un rapport même si t'as tendance à prendre courir au lieu de prendre l'avion !

Te soutiens !

**X-X-X**

- Le sieur Maxwell est farfelu mais il est très clair quand il ne se disperse pas. Il faut voir avec sa tête, évaluer. Il faut un équilibre. Il faut savoir parler au bon moment et en cela, Duo a raison. Quand on sent qu'une personne ne s'intéresse pas à soi comme on le voudrait, il vaut parfois mieux passer à autre chose plutôt que d'aller au couac et au crash.

**X-X-X**

Bien dit, Quat'.

Enfin, bien dis, moi !

Quand je pense qu'il était pas d'accord au début !

Ah ces politiques…

**X-X-X**

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sent pas une affection qu'elle n'existe pas. On peut être très doué pour cacher.

- Certes, Trowa. Mais parfois on n'a pas envie de _risquer_, on n'a pas envie de _chercher_. On a envie que ce soit simple, safe, évident. Et la plupart du temps c'est chiant, on se lance dans des conjectures, dans des équations insolubles, on réfléchit à vide. Alors on passe à autre chose.

**X-X-X**

Tro claque de la langue.

Apparemment il aime pas ce qu'il entend.

**X-X-X**

- Passer à autre chose… ça ne te ressemble pas. C'est plutôt lâche comme attitude. Je t'ai connu jusqu'auboutiste, entier, dans ce que tu aimes. Dans ton métier.

- Oui mais il y a des limites.

- Tu penses qu'il y a des limites en amour ?

**X-X-X**

C'est pas ce qu'il a dit !

**X-X-X**

- Non. Mais dans ce qu'on peut faire par amour, oui. Aimer ce n'est pas forcément dire je t'aime. C'est aussi savoir ne pas le dire.

- Ou ne pas savoir le dire.

**X-X-X**

On joue au scrabble ou quoi ?

Où il veut en venir ?

**X-X-X**

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

**X-X-X**

Merci, Quat' !

Je veux bien être le prince de la mauvaise foi mais je suis largué.

La vérité est ailleurs.

**X-X-X**

- Parfois on dit je t'aime et la personne en face ne comprend pas.

**X-X-X**

Ah ! ça c'est vrai !

C'est parce que la personne en face est bouchée comme mes toilettes, aussi, ou complètement pas intéressée.

Parce que même quand on cache bien ben on peut être super voyant.

La preuve avec Heero qui m'a grillé – et parce que tout le monde m'a vendu aussi.

Bande de salauds.

**X-X-X**

- Parfois c'est pas clair, Trowa. Et parfois ce n'est pas réciproque.

**X-X-X**

Mon âme sœur a parlé.

**X-X-X**

- Si je te dis « ça te dirait de boire un verre après le boulot » tu comprendrais quoi ?

**X-X-X**

Tro a baissé d'un ton.

Il sait que j'écoute ou quoi ?

Ah non, il la joue lover.

Enfin, un peu plus lover, quoi.

Il passe la vraie seconde.

**X-X-X**

- Déjà je serais content et je réserverais une table pour 10 à notre resto habituel.

- …

- Non mais quitte à faire dans l'exemple, invente quelqu'un qui peut s'intéresser à moi.

- …

- Parce que Trowa Barton, hétéro, éternel beau gosse qui sort avec tout ce qui bouge, ex de Dorothy Catalonia – nan mais quand j'y pense… c'est parce qu'elle avait de la fourrure sur le front ? J'adore Dot mais elle est inhumaine. Ton amour des animaux me dépasse. La vérité est ailleurs.

**X-X-X**

…

MAhmph ?

HMMPH !!

**X-X-X**

_- Duo, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. _

_- Hmmph hmph hmppphhh !_

_- Et si tu ris trop fort on va t'entendre._

_- Hmph hmph hmph hmphhh !_

**O-O-O**

Le grille-pain.

Manquait plus que ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Peut pas retourner à son bureau, lui ?

Y en a qui euh…

**O-O-O**

_- Hn. Avec ma main sur ta grande bouche tu ne peux pas répondre._

_- Non jure ! Tu sais ce qu'elle dit ma grande bouche ?_

_- Oui. Et je sais aussi ce qu'elle fait. Très, très bien._

_- Oh ça va, hein ! Et vire de derrière mon dos, tu me donnes chaud._

_- Mais j'aime bien être derrière ton dos, moi. Et avoir le nez dans tes cheveux. _

_- Ouais mais ça me déconcentre. Et puis d'abord je…_

_- Tu vas me dire quoi ? Que tu n'écoutais pas ? Que ton oreille près de la porte à peine entrouverte c'est pour écouter la mer ?_

_- Y a ni mère ni moule dans ce bureau… oh puis merde ! Tu nous as écoutés aussi même sans le faire exprès ! _

_- Hn._

_- Alors ferme-la et laisse-moi finir. Je crois que Trowa va finir en hôpital psy à discuter avec Quat'. Je crois qu'il va mourir de rire. _

**X-X-X**

- Ok. Disons que Triton Bloom te propose de boire un verre après le boulot. Tu comprendrais quoi ?

**O-O-O**

_- Il s'est calmé rapidement, ne perd pas de vue son objectif. Il est déterminé, il a affaire au plus grand stratège de tous les temps. _

**X-X-X**

- J'en déduirais que je dois courir pour ma vie parce que Triton est le frère d'une lanceuse de couteau.

**X-X-X**

Heero et moi on chuchote de désespoir.

Enfin, surtout moi.

**O-O-O**

_- Tro n'y arrivera pas. Il a été achevé par Miss Moumoute sur le front._

_- J'y suis arrivé avec toi et tu m'as comparé à un grille-pain. Il faut que Trowa arrête de discuter, ça ira plus vite._

**X-X-X**

- C'est si difficile à croire que je m'intéresse à toi ?

- Non pas du tout. Bien sûr que tu t'intéresses à moi, comme je m'intéresse à toi !

**O-O-O**

_- Ah, tu vois !_

_- Non, non, Ro, ça pue ce truc. Ça sent…_

**O-O-O**

Oui ça sent…

**X-X-X**

- Ah…

- On serait pas amis sinon.

**X-X-X**

_- … l'amitié._

_- … Je crois qu'il y a un écran bleu._

**O-O-O**

- Oula… je crois qu'il y a un bug.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu joues au con, c'est ça ?

**X-X-X**

Oh Fuck.

**O-O-O**

_- Oh putain, ils vont se mettre sur la gueule !_

_- Ca va les défouler._

_- Heero ! Je ne suis pas sûr que se latter soit une solution, ils finiront tous les deux morts. _

_- …_

_- Et puis, je veux bien que Trotinou aime les animaux mais un Quatre format Panda par les coquards… _

_- Tu l'appelles Trotinou ? Tu l'appelles Trotinou quand tu m'appelles Grille-Pain ?_

_- C'est plus viril un grille-pain tu sais ? Trotinou ça vient de « Tro » et de « Minou ». C'est pour rendre une partie de sa virilité à Tro que j'ai remplacé le M par un T…_

_- … _

_- Et puis Quat' il va pas aimer._

**O-O-O**

Quat il va pas aimer ça.

**X-X-X**

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Tout le monde m'attend, tout le monde m'emmerde, je passe 10 minutes avec toi et tu m'insultes ?

- Ok, je pensais être clair mais visiblement je le suis pas assez ou sa blondeur ne comprend vraiment rien.

**X-X-X**

Y a une petite musique étouffée.

C'est de plus en plus fort.

**X-X-X**

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit…

- La ferme. Ca te dirait de…

- Attends, j'ai le portable qui sonne.

- … sortir avec moi ?

**X-X-X**

Oh merde c'est le tel de Quat'.

NON NE REPONDS PAS !

**X-X-X**

- Allo Rachid ? Oui je… hey !

- Rachid c'est Trowa. Tu annules tous ses rendez-vous pour la semaine à venir, il a besoin de repos. Il ne comprend rien à ce qu'on lui dit. Et s'il ne comprend rien il va louper ses contrats et il perdra de l'argent, les Winner perdront de leur prestige et vous ne voulez pas de ça, non ?

- …

**X-X-X**

WOOOOOW

**X-X-X**

- Il ne veut pas se reposer alors je le repose, c'est pour son bien. Pas besoin de lui parler, il a dit assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui. Non. Non. J'ai assez discuté pour la semaine et tu vrilles ton forfait. Et Rachid ? Si tu veux le numéro personnel de Catherine, t'as vraiment intérêt à ne pas rappeler avant une semaine. J'ai ta parole d'honneur ? Alors tu auras des places VIP pour son prochain numéro. Merci.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? C'est de la corruption !

- Oui.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'éteins ton portable et le met dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et concrètement il te faudra me mettre la main aux fesses pour venir le chercher.

- …

- Et là je pose mes mains sur ta nuque et relève ton visage pour regarder droit dans tes yeux sceptiques.

- C'était une question rhétorique. Pas la peine de répondre comme une potiche du télé-achat.

- A question de potiche, réponse de potiche. J'allie donc le geste à la parole.

- …

**X-X-X**

GO TROWA !!!

**O-O-O**

_- tss tss blabla blabla… romaine.…._

_- Euh hein ?_

_- C'est ici que ça se passe, Duo. Pas à côté._

_- Mais c'est intéressant !_

**O-O-O**

C'est clair !

Allez Tro, mets-lui le coup de grâce !

**O-O-O**

_- Je disais donc avant que tu ne me zappes avec « Trotinou » que je ne pensais pas à de la boxe de rue. _

_- Ok._

**O-O-O**

…

Bon, j'ai rien compris.

Mais j'ai pas menti ! Je suis ok avec Heero même si je sais pas sur QUOI !

I run, i hide…

Oh, foutez-moi la paix !

**X-X-X**

- Je disais avant que Rashid n'appelle. Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? Sortir avec moi comme « avec moi », comme « moi tout seul », comme « moi sans copains ni copines pour tenir la chandelle », comme moi « très intéressé par la tienne » C'est assez compréhensible ou tu veux un dessin ?

- Euh…

**X-X-X**

Et la lumière fut ?

Et 'Ro qui me blablate…

Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais…

Faut couper le courant du toasteur, là.

Ça commence à chauffer.

**O-O-O**

_- Pas de boxe, donc. Par contre une bonne lutte gréco-romaine très virile avec de l'huile sur le corps… _

**O-O-O**

Heero me retourne.

… ha, ha, ha.

Hmm image mentale…

Et image réelle.

L'est mignon mon grille-pain.

Avec son uniforme impeccable et ses yeux, ses cheveux de mec qui y a eu droit.

Il est obligé d'avoir l'air d'avoir visé – et eu – la lune ?

L'a pas peur, lui.

Mais bon, y a personne.

Et je veux entendre le reste !

**O-O-O**

_- Euh, Ro ? Dos au mur je vais avoir du mal à enten…_

_- se frotter, se presser, plaquer au sol… _

**O-O-O**

Il est dans son truc.

Ok, je suis son truc, mais je parlais pas de ce truc-là.

Son truc de lutte virile que dans les rêves des hétéros qui la pratiquent.

Là je suis dos au mur et pressé contre lui…

Et je sais pas, quand je suis pressé contre lui…

J'ai l'impression que je suis tout nu.

**O-O-O**

_- Ro…_

_- faire une petite démonstration de force, juste pour immobiliser… _

_- … Ro… tu respires trop fort._

_- presser ses cuisses juste comme ça… et c'est toi qui respire contre mon oreille. Et c'est ton cœur qui bat trop fort, comme le mien. _

_- …_

**O-O-O**

Tro parle de plus en plus bas.

Ptet qu'il lui parle de plus en plus près ?

**X-X-X**

- Complètement à l'ouest mon coco. On va revenir aux basiques.

- … Hein ? Qui c'est que t'appelles coco ?

- Toi ouvrir tes esgourdes. Toi me plaire. Moi y en a te kiffer grave. Moi vouloir toi ô mon pet de nonne. Toi comprendre ?

**X-X-X**

??????

**X-X-X**

- … Pet de nonne ? Et ton cul c'est un pet de nonne ?

- C'est mon dessert préféré. Et j'adore les desserts.

- … Tu es bi ???

- Oui.

**X-X-X**

Quat', Quat', Quat' DO YOU SEE THE LIGHT ??? !!!

Pet de nonne ?

Ben tu l'as mérité, Quat', pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir.

Et puis c'est vachement bon les pets de nonne, c'est un compliment, si, si !

**X-X-X**

- Et je te plais ?

- ALLELUIA ALLELUIA !

- Tro ? Mais on est amis ! J'ai pas dit…

- On s'en fout ! Tu m'as dit « Trowa je t'aime » tout à l'heure. C'est la seule chose importante que tu aies dite ces dernières minutes.

- Hey ! C'est toi qui m'as fait venir pour parler de la vie de Duo !

- Eh bien il en a une vie, justement. Les grille-pains grillent des tartines, laisse-moi savourer mon pet. En douceur.

- N… Hmph…. Hmmm ? Hmmm….??

**X-X-X**

ALLELUIA, ALLELUIA !

Il lui fait un suçon monstre.

Là il lui tête la langue.

Bruyant mais pas trop.

Les baisers mouillés s'entendent et les ronrons aussi.

Wow.

La porte claque, il l'a plaqué contre.

Plus de son.

Merdum.

Ptet qu'en déscotchant le dossier de la vitre de…

**O-O-O**

_- Duo ? J'en ai marre que tu me zappes._

_- Je te zappe pas ! Mais Quat'…_

**O-O-O**

Oh… Heero glisse les mains sur mes fesses nues…

MAIS JE SUIS A POIL ???

OH MERDE ?

ALORS LES FRISSONS DE TOUT A L'HEURE C'ETAIT LE FROID ??

**O-O-O**

_- Tu me touches plus ! Je suis à poil !_

_- Déjà cela défie toute logique. Ensuite tu le remarques enfin ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je te recouvre ? Heureusement qu'il y a vraiment personne sinon il y aurait eu des morts. Et heureusement que tu as des cheveux._

**O-O-O**

Heureusement qu'il y a personne…

Oh bordel les caméras de surveillance…

Je n'ai senti que j'étais nu que parce qu'il était habillé.

Putain ! La tête à l'envers ça le fait pas !

Il me pousse lentement mais sûrement vers son bureau.

Il referme la porte.

Bon Quat' est maqué mais j'aurais voulu en…

**O-O-O**

- Et tu me laisses sortir comme ça au TAF ??

- On a fait l'amour dans mon bureau et tu n'as fait aucun commentaire.

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! C'était un lieu public privé et fermé !

**O-O-O**

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et pouffe.

Oui il pouffe.

Je dois être l'un des rares à le faire pouffer sans qu'il le prenne pour le dernier des crétins.

C'est ptet pour ça qu'il me kiffe.

**O-O-O**

- Je ronflais comme un bienheureux après le coït. Ce que tu aurais dû faire aussi. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez bon… ?

- …

**O-O-O**

Il me recule jusqu'au mur opposé, près de la porte vitrée.

**O-O-O**

- Je ne t'ai pas assez… donné ?

**O-O-O**

Il ondule contre moi…

C'est pas du jeu !

Il me mordille l'oreille.

**O-O-O**

-…

- Et puis tu as la chair de poule, ce n'est pas normal pour un toast.

**O-O-O**

HEIN ?

**O-O-O**

- Un toast ??

- Si je suis ton grille-pain tu es mon toast, non ?

- Euh… t'es en train de me comparer à du pain cramé ? Et je dégouline de beurre ??? J'AI DE S POIGNEES D'AMOUR C EST CA ??

- Tu me donnes l'eau à la bouche. Je te rends chaud, moelleux et un peu plus… ferme par endroit…

**O-O-O**

Heero est taré.

**O-O-O**

-…

- Et j'aime te manger.

**O-O-O**

Ah, s'il aime me manger…

Dont acte.

Ses lèvres descendent le long de mon torse.

Et moi je…

**O-O-O**

- AOU AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

**O-O-O**

Je tourne la tête vers la porte et vois quelque chose qui ressemble suspicieusement à la paume d'une main et à de la condensation.

Le dossier a dû tomber… et moi j'oublie tout, je plonge.

* * *

**Dans le bureau de Wu Fei Chang…, même jour, 22h30 à faire des heures sup'**

**D-D-D**

Toc toc toc ?

**- D-D-D**

- Qui est-ce ?

- Livraison spéciale de thé pour l'Agent Chang, de la part de Duo Maxwell et de Quatre Raberba Winner.

**D-D-D**

Le livreur a une voix distinguée et masculine. Sûrement une boutique de luxe.

Winner cherche sûrement à se faire pardonner son attitude exécrable et avait dû redescendre, donc.

Maxwell a dû apprendre que c'était en partie grâce à moi qu'il avait obtenu félicité.

Même si j'avais bien malgré moi écouté aux portes mais bon.

**D-D-D**

- Entrez ! Vous pouvez le déposer…

- …

- là…

**D-D-D**

Un livreur à casquettes, lunettes, uniforme, chaussures de sécurité noirs. Avec une énorme boîte de thé blanc. Et une autre de thé bleu.

Je les aime.

**D-D-D**

- …

- Merci.

**D-D-D**

Un livreur qui dépose ses boîtes sur mon bureau.

Ote ses chaussures.

Déboutonne sa chemise…

…

UNE FEMME ???

UN BIKINI DE CUIR

Ouvre son pantalon… et…

UN BIKINI DE CUIR… A CLOU ???

Le manche d'un fouet coincé dans le string ????

**D-D-D**

- Euh, mademoiselle…

**D-D-D**

Ote ses lunettes et me fixe.

Ote sa casquette et…

Cascade de cheveux blonds qui recouvrent la moum.. CA.

Sourire sadique. PAS CA…

Elle décoince son fouet.

**D-D-D**

- Alors comme ça on aime le thé ? On écoute aux portes ???

- …

**D-D-D**

Claquement de fouet sur le bureau.

La boîte de thé blanc s'ouvre avec expertise.

L'or du captain. Après la torture, le réconfort.

**D-D-D**

- On répond quand Maîtresse parle.

- !

**D-D-D**

Ma porte fermée, verrouillée.

- Tu as été l'ex de Barton.

- Dans le mot ex, il y a « ex ». C'était il y a 5 ans. Et c'était à peine quelques heures. Fabuleuses.

- …

- Les prises de tête je les laisse aux constipés. Es-tu constipé ? Feras-tu mieux que TBM Barton ?

- TBM ?

- Trop Bien Membré…

**D-D-D**

Dorothy sur mes cuisses qui arrache tous les boutons de ma chemise.

Et qui me pince les tétons.

…

…

…

Y a des manières plus désagréables de mourir, c'est sûr.

Sans les sourcils on a l'illusion qu'elle n'est pas croisée avec un plumeau.

**D-D-D**

- Femme. Si tu pouvais enlever ton string à clou… ça me mord la peau.

- Chochotte.

- Mais pourquoi je te demande ? ¤ éclate le string ¤

- ¤ Impressionnée ¤ Hmm… quel homme….

**D-D-D**

J'espère que Maxwell n'est pas dans son bureau.

Je lève les yeux vers la porte vitrée.

Les sourires de quatre imbéciles pourraient rayer le verre.

**D-D-D**

**D-D-D**

**OWARI OS III/OWARI TOUT COURT :)**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous Fredka, Lysa et Mifibou !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ joyeuse fêtes ! ¤


End file.
